You're Mine
by General Pingu
Summary: Tout va bien, jusqu'au jour où tout bascule. Kyoya va devoir se démener pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas (Warning : Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Moi : Bon on se retrouve assez vite pour une nouvelle histoire de BMF.**  
 **Zoé : Fais chier ...**  
 **Moi : Elle n'est pas finie et je n'arrive pas à avancer au delà du chapitre 3 donc ne vous étonnez pas si elle est longue à être postée.**  
 **Ryos : L'excuse de merde.**  
 **Moi : Mais c'est vraiiie !**  
 **Zoé : Oui bon ferme-là et continue.**  
 **Moi : Dooonc ... je sais plus ... je crois que c'est tout.**  
 **Ryos : Douéée !  
Moi : Ah oui dernière petite chose ... il est très possible que ça soit de la merde.  
Zoé : Comme d'habitude. u_u  
Moi : Je suis sérieuse.**

 _Auteur : ZoeL304_  
 _Titre : You're Mine_  
 _Manga : BMF, AU_  
 _Pairing : RyuKyo et un peu NileKyo_  
 _Autre : OOC vous devez le deviner à force_  
 _Disclamer : BMF ne m'appartiens pas et l'image non plus_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le ciel est beau aujourd'hui, bleu parsemé de tâches blanches cotonneuses. C'est calme … Je suis allongé sur mon coussin préféré, soit mon petit-copain, lui même adossé à un des arbres du parc du lycée. Entre nous le silence est roi, pas la peine de parler pour se comprendre. Ce n'est pas comme ça tout le temps, seulement dans ce genre de tableau. Je ferme les yeux appréciant le doux contact de sa main dans mes cheveux. Dommage que la sonnerie casse ce magnifique instant, nous obligeant à nous séparer pour aller en cours. Bon c'est vrai qu'on est dans la même classe mais lui est au fond du côté de la porte à côté du vide et moi au deuxième rang à côté de Nile un nouvel élève arrivé d'Egypte il y a un mois. Je me lève péniblement me séparant de son étreinte et l'aide à se relever, il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, passe son bras autour de mes épaules et on part pour notre salle de cours.

* * *

En fait, je m'appelle Kyoya Tategami, je suis un simple lycéen de 17 ans vivant avec mon petit frère et ma mère. Je n'ai pas grand choses à dire sur moi si ce n'est que j'ai les yeux bleus soulignés par des cicatrices en forme de croix et les cheveux verts, c'est de famille. En extérieur je me donne un air sauvage et volontairement solitaire, sûrement pour compenser mon manque de confiance en moi, et je suis gay, mon petit-copain s'appelle Ryuga. Par contre sur lui il y a déjà plus à dire, 18 ans à peine, vivant dans un internat pas loin du lycée, lui et son petit frère sont orphelins mais Ryuto a été adopté par une famille d'archéologue. Ensuite au niveau de son physique : il a les cheveux blanc méchés de rouge sur la gauche, les cheveux plus court sur l'avant sont toujours coiffés en pics, et à l'arrière ses cheveux sont plus long lui allant à peu prêt au niveau des hanches, la plus part du temps au lycée ils sont tressés ou en queue de cheval. Ses yeux sont magnifiquement dorés avec la pupille est fendue à la manière des yeux de dragons. Et pour finir le personnage il y a son look. Je ne sais pas trop comment le définir mais la plus part du temps on dit de lui que c'est un punk, toujours habillé de noir avec ses bottes montantes à grosses semelles, il porte un unique gant sans doigts à la main droite, plusieurs chaînes de pantalon et des piercings : plusieurs anneaux à l'oreille gauche, un anneau sur le sourcil gauche et de temps à autre un clou dans la lèvre inférieur. Avant de le connaître je pensais stupidement comme les autre que c'était un mec froid, violent et sans-cœur surtout qu'il a souvent un visage vide d'émotion et des yeux menaçants. D'ailleurs, étant moi même plus rebelle que la plus part des autres élèves, quand on s'est rencontré, il y a un an, on s'engueulait tout le temps mais à force de se chercher des noises on a fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre … c'est guimauve je trouve. Au final on aura beau dire ce qu'on veut sur lui au fond Ryuga est un homme doux, souriant, très câlin, passionné, fidèle et fou de moi … et j'en suis fière, mais il ne montre cette façade de lui que quand on est tout les deux. Sinon avec les autre il est toujours aussi froid. Je vais finir les présentations avec Nile,le jeune égyptien qui est à côté de moi en cours, il a des cheveux bicolores, roux sur l'avant, brun sur l'arrière, et les yeux émeraude soulignés par des tatouages orange, il est toujours habillé de ses vêtements typiques égyptiens. Je ne le connais pas très bien mais aux premiers abords il a l'air gentil, doux et concerné par les autres.

* * *

Encore une longue journée de cours passée. J'ai raccompagné Ryuga jusqu'à l'internat et me dirige direction l'appartement de ma mère aux côtés de Nile, qui habite dans le même immeuble. On marche tranquillement en discutant.

 **\- Dis Kyoya, Ryuga tu l'aime vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je me demande comment tu fais.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Il est froid et sans émotions, comment tu peux aimer un type pareil ?**

 **\- Ça c'est parce que tu ne le connais pas bien, ça ne fais que trois semaines que tu es là, Ryu et moi on se connais depuis un an et on sort ensemble depuis presque six mois. Et crois moi il n'est pas la personne que tout le monde voit.**

Elle est bizarre sa question quand même, je veux bien qu'il y ai la plus part des gens qui pense que je suis fou ou maso de sortir avec Ryu mais personne ne m'a posé cette question … pas en face en tout cas. On est presque arrivé chez nous, mais je sens ma tête frapper violemment le mur de notre immeuble, il vient de se passer quoi là au juste ?! Ok donc Nile m'a plaqué contre un mur et il m'embrasse … Attends Quoi ?! Cet imbécile est réellement en train de m'embrasser ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! J'essaie de me dégager mais je n'y arrive pas, on dirait pas comme ça mais il a de la force. Il se sépare de moi, me maintenant toujours contre le mur, je m'énerve, quoi de plus normal.

 **\- Putain ! Mais tu fous quoi mec ! Lâches-moi et fous moi la paix !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? N'est-ce pas évident ?**

Sa voix est calme, beaucoup trop calme à mon goût et il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me déplaît fortement et qui, je dois l'avouer, m'effraie de la suite.

 **\- Tu sais chaton, tu serais beaucoup mieux avec moi qu'avec Ryuga.**

 **\- Et sur quoi tu te base pour dire ça ?**

Ma voix est agressive et méchante mais j'y peux rien il m'a cherché, qui lui a permis de dire une chose pareil !

 **\- Mon intuition.**

En me répondant il a glissé sa tête au creux de mon cou, me faisant frisonner. Je suis pas du tout à l'aise et je fais bien quand je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou. Et merde, je suis censé expliquer ça comment à Ryuga ?! D'un coup ses yeux émeraudes reviennent se planter dans les miens , une lueur agressive se balade dans ses iris, agressive mais pas seulement aussi menaçante. Je commence à flipper sérieux là.

 **\- Quitte Ryuga et viens avec moi.**

Sa voix et froide … presque pire que celle de Ryuga dans ses mauvais jours, c'est pour dire.

 **\- Jamais de la vie ! J'aime Ryuga, il m'aime aussi il n'y a aucune raison que je le laisse pour toi !**

 **\- Oh que si il y en a des raisons.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Disons que la mafia égyptienne ne va pas être tendre avec lui, un ordre donné par le fils du parrain ça ne se discute pas, et aussi fort soit-il je ne pense pas qu'il puisse résister aux balles. Et bien sûr tu ne lui en dis pas un mot ou la sentence serra appliquée. Je te laisse y réfléchir.**

Il se sépara de moi et entra dans l'immeuble, me laissant là complètement sous le choc. Il est pas sérieux ! Il … il compte vraiment tuer Ryuga … lentement je rentre dans l'immeuble monte à mon étage, pénètre l'appartement et sans donner une once d'attention à ma mère et mon frère je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Les larmes me brûlent les yeux, je vais vraiment devoir quitter Ryuga ? Non c'est pas possible, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. J'ai mal, mal au cœur, mal à la tête, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas le quitter … ma vie est si parfaite avec lui … mais si je ne le fais pas, je ne verrais plus jamais son magnifique sourire ni ses yeux plein d'amour … Si je le quitte … il va mourir lentement, trop de trahison dans sa vie, je crains qu'il ne survive pas à une de plus … surtout pas celle là. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! C'est au dessus de mes forces …

à suivre

* * *

 **Moi : Bon voilàà ... Ils vont souffrir :D**  
 **Zoé : Et après c'est moi la sadique XD**  
 **Ryos : Carrément u_u**  
 **Zoé : Je ne t'ai pas sonné loupiotte**  
 **Ryos : Ferme-là**  
 **Zoé : J'y gagne quoi ?**  
 **Ryos : Ce que tu veux**  
 **Zoé : ...**  
 **Ryos : Putain pourquoi j'ai dis ça -_-**  
 **Moi : Ouaiiis ... bon, review si vous voulez et n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées ... quand j'aurais poster le chapitre 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moi : Bon le dernier chapitre écrit complètement après il faudra attendre pour la suite parce qu'elle est à peine commencé, mais je commence à retrouver mon inspi'**  
 **Zoé : Dites merci à la musique de Ghost Rider**  
 **Moi : Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait ça, c'est vrai XD**  
 **Ryos : Je préviens à sa place parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de le faire mais Ryuga va commencer à être GRAVE OOC à partir de ce chapitre**  
 **Zoé : Mais heureusement pour lui il redeviendra un peu plus normal à la fin**  
 **Moi : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Mon cœur se sert, Nile est à côté de moi, sa main dans mon dos … je n'arrive pas à me faire à ce contact c'est comme si il me brûlait. Pas de la même manière que Ryuga, quand lui me touche il me brûle de sa passion, c'est agréable et la plus part du temps excitant, mais avec Nile c'est douloureux, dérangeant. C'est la pause, il m'oblige à aller voir Ryuga, qui m'attends comme toujours à notre coin préféré, pour rompre avec lui. Plus on approche, plus j'ai mal, je ne veux pas le quitter. On s'approche de lui, il se détache de notre arbre sur lequel il était adossé et me questionne du regard quand il voit Nile avec moi, je ne peux pas le regarder, je ne peux pas affronter son regard … Je n'y arrive pas. Nile m'incite à lui parler. Je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas que ma voix tremble, il me connaît trop bien si il s'en rend compte, il va savoir que je mens et il va s'énerver contre Nile.

 **\- Ryuga … c'est- c'est fini entre nous … je sort avec Nile maintenant.**

Je vois sa façade indifférente qu'il avait à cause de la présence de Nile, s'effondrer. Surprise, choc, tristesse et douleur, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais la main de mon tortionnaire me rappelle de ne pas bouger.

 **\- Tu-tu rigole c'est ça ? Tu me fais une blague …**

Il a un rire nerveux alors que sa voix tremble. D'un mouvement de tête je lui fais comprendre que non et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais je le vois pleurer, même à l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents il n'a pas verser une larme. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de crocodile comme Ginga ou Kenta, juste des perles de cristal coulant sur ses joues.

 **\- Kyoya … tu-tu m'avais promis …**

Je ne peux plus en supporter d'avantage, si je reste là Je vais m'effondrer aussi, donc je part Nile sur mes talons, laissant Ryuga là au pied de l'arbre. Je suis un lâche … je me déteste … comment je vais pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir après ça. Nile me suit, il attends qu'on soit hors de vue des étudiants pour me plaquer à nouveau contre un mur.

 **\- Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué princesse.**

 **\- Je te haie, tu le sais ça ?**

Je le foudroie du regard, si seulement, ô si seulement le regard pouvait tuer il serait déjà mort plus d'un centaine de fois. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, il reste complètement indifférent et m'embrasse de force. Je déteste ça …

 **\- Tu finiras par t'y faire.**

Et là dessus il me prend la main et me tire vers notre salle de classe.

* * *

Les heures suivantes Ryuga ne vint pas.

* * *

Une journée éreintante autant à cause des cours que à cause de Nile, pendant les cours alors que les profs avaient le dos tourné il en profitait pour mettre une main sur la cuisse ou m'embrasser dans le cou. À chaque fois je fais ce que je peux pour le repousser mais à chaque fois il me fait rappeler l'enjeu. Je n'en peut plus c'est vraiment insupportable. Et Ryuga il était passé où toute cette journée ? je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois en cours, ni au self et réussissant à échapper à Nile un instant je suis même aller voir dans nos quoi favoris … il n'était nul part et ça m'inquiète sérieusement. Ok, il a la fâcheuse manie de sécher les cours mais il vient au moins au self le midi. Peut-être qu'il était rentré chez lui … Non, ses tuteurs ne l'auraient jamais laissé rentrer sans le renvoyer au lycée. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire … il doit sûrement me haïr à l'heure qu'il est, en attendant je devrais trouver un moyen d'échapper aux griffes de Nile, que je puisse tout expliquer à Ryuga.

* * *

Je rentre chez moi, comme tout les soirs Nile m'a accompagné, pour mon plus grand malheur, ma mère est dans son atelier en train de travailler sur ses création et mon petit frère devant la télé en train de faire ses devoirs. Mon père n'est pas encore rentré, c'est pas plus mal ça fait une personne de moins à esquiver. Je monte dans ma chambre sans même dire bonsoir à ma famille et m'enferme. J'espère que je pourrais bientôt m'extirper de cette situation pesante. Au final je ne suis pas doué pour les premiers jugement : Quand j'ai vu Ryuga pour la première fois je pensais que c'était un sauvage, punk et agressif … ce qu'il est mais il a aussi une facette adorable. Et quand j'ai vu Nile pour la première fois, je pensais qu'il était gentil et doux mais au final c'est le plus gros connard que j'ai rencontré.

* * *

Pourquoi ça doit tomber sur moi ?!

à suivre

* * *

 **Moi : Bon ok, c'est court**  
 **Zoé : Je t'avais prévenue**  
 **Moi : Ferme-là un peu s'il te plaît, merci. donc je disais c'est court ...**  
 **Ryos : Tu radote :p**  
 **Moi : Si tu ne m'interrompais pas je ne radoterais pas ! Donc ! C'est court *coup d'oeil à Ryos* mais le manque d'inspi' tout ça, j'espère que le prochain serra mieux ... j'espère**  
 **Zoé : Nous aussi tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point**  
 **Moi : Bon vous connaissez la rengaine review si vous voulez si non bah PLS pour ma pomme, à la prochaine ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moi: Je n'aime ce chapitre je le trouve nul**  
 **Zoé : Moi c'est tout ce que tu écrit que je trouve nul**  
 **Moi : Et désolée pour l'attente mais je n'arrivait pas à avancer**  
 **Ryos : Et c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs**  
 **Moi : Ouais pas faux... Bref même si ce chapitre je le trouve inutile et merdique je vous laisse le lire ... (INFO IMPORTANTE EN FIN DE CHAPITRE)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai pas sommeil, je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je ne veux qu'une chose : que tout redevienne comme avant. Comme avant l'apparition de cet enfoiré de Nile, comme avant son stupide chantage.

Je me souviens encore de ce jour où Ryuga est arrivé dans notre lycée, j'ai cru qu'on nous faisait une blague. Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux qu'on laisse un adolescent comme ça dans notre lycée. Ouais, j'étais sacrément con à l'époque. Mettez vous à ma place dans mon lycée, la grande majorité des gens sont complètement banale et sans intérêt. Moi et quelques amis étions les seuls à sortir un temps soit peu du lot, que ce soit par notre caractère déjanté ou un trait physique, comme mes cheveux verts et mes cicatrices sous les yeux, alors quand un mec comme Ryuga arrive dans ce genre de lycée c'est toujours assez spéciale. Sa peau est plus mate que la majorité des gens du coin. Ses yeux sont dorés, mais pas à la manière de Tsubasa, lui a des yeux d'or terne, ceux deux Ryuga sont de la couleur de l'or en fusion avec la pupille fendue à la manière des yeux de dragon. Ses cheveux sont blanc et rouge, courts piqués sur l'avant et longs et tressés sur l'arrière, un blanc pure comme la neige tâché de sang, une magnifique métaphore de son caractère si vous voulez mon avis. Puis il y avait son look, je vous en ai déjà parler précédemment, à côté des autres lycéen il paraissait très sombre, toujours habillé de noirs, chaînes, piercing, bracelets en cuir, bague griffe, etc. Et pour finir le personnage, son attitude : je n'avais jamais vu un mec aussi je m'en foutissme que lui, aucune émotion ne s'affichait sur son visage et ses yeux ne reflétaient que très rarement ses émotions comme la colère, l'ennuie ou la moquerie. Ça c'est une autre chose avec lui, à chaque fois qu'on se croisait on se regardait une flamme de défi dans les yeux, à chaque fois qu'on pouvait on se cherchait des noises ou on s'engueulait, c'est à dire très très très souvent. Même en s'engueulant on se rapproche … la preuve.

Puis il y a eut le jour où j'ai découvert qu'il m'aimait, il ne m'en a rien dit je l'ai deviné. Ça a été comme le redécouvrir, le rencontrer pour la première fois une deuxième fois, il était simplement une tout autre personne. J'étais en train de me faire passer un savon par des gars qui m'en voulaient pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, je sais me battre mais 15 contre 1 ce n'est pas très équitable. Donc j'étais au sol et sortant de je ne sais où, le dragon aux cheveux blancs est venu à mon secours. Un coup d'œil, un coup de poing, un grognement sauvage il avait terrifié mes agresseurs. Sans rien dire de plus il m'a emmené chez lui … enfin ce qui lui servait de chez lui, c'est à dire un vieil appart' dans la basse ville, aujourd'hui il a déménagé à l'internat après maintes et maintes demande de ma part. Bref il m'a emmené chez lui et il m'a soigné, sans dire un mot. Mais je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, cette lueur de tendresse qui dansait dans ses iris. C'est à cet instant que j'ai sut qu'il m'aimait, c'est à cet instant que j'ai découvert l'autre Ryuga, c'est depuis cet instant qu'on a commencé à sortit ensemble.

Je n'ai plus envie de rien depuis que cet amour m'a été enlevé, je vais en cours par automatisme, je me laisse faire par Nile, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais le choix. La seule chose qui peut me sortir un minimum de cette transe routinière c'est la vision de Ryuga, oui il est là … il va bien… disons qu'il est encore en vie quoi. Parce que niveau santé … il est redevenu comme avant, plus aucune émotion ne traverse son visage. En fait non je crois que c'est pire qu'avant parce que maintenant plus une émotion ne se reflète dans ses yeux, pas même de la colère à mon égard.

Je le vois jour après jour, son état empire. Des cernes naissent sous ses yeux, sous les miens aussi d'ailleurs, il ne prends même plus la peine de coiffer ses cheveux les laissant lâches. Son look n'a pas changé d'un poil, toujours aussi sombre, sauf que maintenant il porte en permanence des manches longues ou ses manchons en cuire occupant la moitié de son bras, j'ai peur de ce que je trouverais dessous si je les enlevais.

Que ce cauchemars finisse vite s'il vous plaît, je ne crois pas en Dieu mais là j'aurais bien besoin d'une force divine pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas.

à suivre

* * *

 **Moi : Première info !**  
 **Zoé : Le chapitre est grave court ...**  
 **Moi : ...Ce n'était pas une info ça c'était un constat, donc Première info !**  
 **Ryos : L'auteure, alias ZoeL304, s'excuse d'avance du manque de chapitre et d'histoire dans les prochains mois mais vacances + aménagement à Toulouse + début des court à l'université = pas le temps**  
 **Moi : Merci mon petit loup, Deuxième info !**  
 **Zoé : à cause du manque de temps pour écrire ces prochains mois, l'auteure s'engage à commencer de poster des chapitres d'une fiction encore incomplète possédant tout de même 7 chapitres dès son retour de vacances.**  
 **Moi : Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose d'utile toi ^-^. Troisième info !**  
 **Zoé : Laissez review si vous avez quelque chose à dire sinon fermez là ce n'est pas plus mal**  
 **Moi : Putain toi et la politesse -_- Donc je vous dis salut mes cher lecteurs, je vous aime-**  
 **Ryos : Lèche-bottes**  
 **Moi : La ferme, et à la prochaine :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hahaha je suis encore vivante ! Vous me voyez vraiment navré pour le manque de contenu ces derniers temps mais l'université c'est pas simple et avec le manque de temps, le manque d'inspiration et le manque d'envie c'est pas simple.**

 **Bref aujourd'hui mes trois emmerdeurs ne sont pas ici pour l'intro en tout cas. Je remercie profondément ceux qui m'ont encouragé à continuer cette fiction parce que oui j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et je sais comment la finir (enfin !) et ce n'est pas improbable que la suite arrive d'ici peu (ci ce n'est dans les prochaines heures)**

 **J'espère que vous ne me tiendrais pas trop rigueur de ma longue absence (si vous voyez mes cours vous comprendriez) et je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Peut-être que au final je vais me mettre à croire en Dieu. Ça pourrait peut-être m'aider. Oui là je suis vraiment désespérer je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je vois l'amour d ma vie sombrer jour après jour, alors que je suis sous l'emprise de ce roux maléfique (ne faites aucune amalgame j'aime les roux). Nile ne me laisse pas une minute de répit il est avec moi 24h sur 24. Kakeru mon petit frère commence à s'inquiéter pour moi, il manque de voir le dragon venir à notre appartement sans prévenir, il manque de s'amuser avec lui quand je suis occupé avec ma mère ou à la cuisine. Simplement, tout comme moi il manque Ryuga.

* * *

C'est mon jour de chance ! Aujourd'hui Nile est malade, comme quoi même le pire des monstre n'est pas invulnérable, j'ai une chance de parler à Ryuga… j'espère de tout cœur qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Malheureusement on dirait bien que Ryuga n'est pas là en cours non plus… là ça m'inquiète par contre, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était au plus mal, on a quoi comme cours là ? Histoire Géo ? Bon tant pis ma mère et mon père vont m'engueuler pour avoir sécher mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Je quitte donc l'enceinte du lycée et me dirige vers l'internat à côté. Heureusement pour moi je connais le code du portail et de la porte, Ryuga me les a donnés quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Je monte les marche jusqu'à sa chambre. Je frappe à la porte encore et encore mais il ne répond pas. S'il te plaît ouvre moi … je t'aime. À force de frapper son voisin sort de sa propre chambre, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Je sais plus mais quelle importance c'est juste une petite teigne aux cheveux bleus et vert.

 **\- Tu peux arrêter de faire autant de bruit stp ?**

 **\- Désolé… vous savez si Ryuga est là ?**

 **\- Que je sache oui, il se sentait pas bien ce matin, remarque ça fait depuis un moment qu'il a pas l'air dans son assiette il ne parle plus à personne.**

 **\- C'est de ma faute je crains… Je m'inquiète pour lui, il y a moyen d'entrer ?**

 **\- Il y a une double des clés à la loge en bas.**

Je suivit le bleuté jusqu'à la loge du concierge, il prit les doubles des clés et on remonta à l'étage. Je le remercia et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

J'avais crains la vision qui m'accueillit derrière la porte. Ryu était recroquevillé dans un coin les poignets en sang et le teint pâle. Je m'approcha de lui et le prit dans mes bras en l'appelant. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et me sourit, un sourire qui me fit plus de mal que de bien. Un sourire triste, vide.

 **\- Au moins je t'aurais revu une dernière fois, me murmura-t-il.**

 **\- Non, non Ryu dis pas ça… je t'en pris je suis désolé.**

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, j'attrapai une serviette et essayait d'arrêter le saignement de ses poignets.

 **\- S'il te plaît Ryu, je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais seulement te protéger, je suis désolé.**

Après un moment ses poignet arrêtèrent enfin de saigner, son pouls battait encore heureusement, il était juste inconscient, je lui bandais les poignets et le garda dans mes bras.

* * *

15 minutes plus tard il rouvrit enfin les yeux. Et voilà que les larmes recommençaient à couler de mes yeux.

 **\- Kyoya …**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

 **\- Ryu je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te quitter, je n'ai pas eut le choix. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.**

 **\- Kyoya, qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Je m'inquiétais. Je t'aime Ryu, je ne voulais pas te faire subir ça… mais je voulais encore moins te voir mort. Je t'aime, je t'en pris pardonne moi.**

 **\- Toujours chaton, toujours.**

Il me refis un faible sourire mais cette fois je lui souris aussi et le serrai dans mes bras laissant un baiser sur son front. La prochaine fois qu'il se réveilla je lui raconta toute l'histoire et il me pardonna pour ne lui avoir rien dis mais refusa catégoriquement que je retombe entre les pattes de Nile. Bordel qu'est-ce que je l'aime.

à suivre

* * *

 **Moi : Aaah la réconciliation qu'attendais tant Goenji Sorahono, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plut ma chère fan ^^ Ah tant que j'y suis pour ceux qui n'ont pas revisité mon profil mes cher compagnons ont changé de nom. Donc Zoé est devenue Zayel  
** **Zayel : Sup !  
Moi : Ryos, Rowen  
Rowen : Re les gens  
Moi : et Yoshi est Yann.  
Yann : Plaisir de vous revoir  
Moi : Bon ! Review pour mon retour !  
Zayel : Rêve pas trop  
Moi : et c'est reparti !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre corrigé : Merci Ftxxx ^^**

 **Moi : Bon un très court chapitre  
** **Zayel : Qui annonce la fin !  
** **Moi : J'aurais mis un peu plus de temps à le poster que prévu  
** **Rowen : Comme d'hab' elle ne respecte rien.  
** **Moi : Partiel oblige ...  
** **Zayel : On s'en fout, on veux du contenu !  
** **Moi : Bon c'est bon tu l'as, alors tu la fermes et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Hé je me suis réconcilié avec Ryuga, il sait que je l'aime, je sais qu'il m'aime, le problème de taille maintenant c'est Nile. Nile et la mafia égyptienne qui fout la merde dans la ville ces derniers temps, mais apparemment Ryuga a un plan pour se débarrasser d'eux, j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas faire de connerie, du genre s'en prendre à eux par lui même. Il est intelligent mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con des fois, et du coup faut quand même que je garde un œil sur lui.

* * *

Après je m'inquiète pour lui mais je sais que lorsqu'il se met en colère il est violent, mais du genre très violent. Je le sais mais je n'ai encore jamais été témoin de ce genre de cas et je crois qu'au fond de moi je ne suis pas pressé de l'être. Ce matin là, je m'éclipse de chez moi bien plus tôt que d'habitude, presque une heure avant l'heure où Nile vient me chercher pour m'escorter jusqu'au lycée. Avant de partir je vais dire au revoir à mon petit frère qui traîne dans le salon en regardant des dessins animés et en mangeant des céréales.

 **\- J'y vais Kakeru, tu dis au revoir aux parents de ma part d'accord.**

 **\- Ok, mais tu vas où ?**

 **\- Je vais voir Ryu.**

 **\- Moi aussi je veux voir Ryu !**

 **\- Chut, parles pas trop fort tu vas réveiller papa et maman.**

 **\- Moi aussi je veux voir Ryu.**

 **\- Tu le verras mais pas aujourd'hui. Allez bonne journée.**

Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et je m'en vais. Donc oui, comme j'ai prévenu Kakeru je m'en vais aussitôt pour aller voir mon dragon que je retrouve devant les grilles du lycée. Et comme on faisait avant le problème Nile, il me prend dans ses bras comme si on ne s'était jamais séparé. On reste ensemble le temps que le lycée se remplisse. Quand on voit Nile arriver fulminant on se planque dans un coin où on à vue sur tout le lycée et que personne n'ose approcher. Malheureusement Nile est dans notre classe donc pour l'éviter le plus possible je me mets au fond à la place vide à côté de Ryuga.

* * *

Bien sûr comme on n'a cessé d'éviter le roux toute la journée, donc il ne s'est logiquement rien passé mais j'ai bien vu que Nile était énervé de la situation. Le soir venu j'étais dans la rue avec Ryuga, on se tenait la main et on rentrait chez lui quand deux hommes nous accostèrent, ils étaient habillés de noir et portaient du maquillage orange un peu à la manière de Nile, la mafia égyptienne. Bah bien, il y en a au moins un de nous deux qui va bien s'amuser. Il me regarda dans les yeux, je lâchais sa main et il me sourit, les deux autres ne firent pas long feu, si c'est ça la mafia égyptienne qui terrorise la ville, il faudrait un peu plus de flic comme Ryuga et on n'en entendrait plus parler.

* * *

Quand on arrivait à la hauteur de l'internat on vit un groupe plus grand de ces hommes avec Nile derrière eux debout sur un muret comme sur un pied d'éstale, il regardait Ryuga comme si ça pouvait le tuer.

* * *

Dites-moi connaissez vous la légende des dragons ? Vous savez ces bêtes mystiques à l'immense force qui crache du feu, capable de raser une ville entière sur un coup de tête. Je prévient tout de suite ce n'est pas pour rien que Ryuga est surnommé le dragon blanc. Certe il n'est pas capable de détruire une ville entière mais disons que quand il se met en colère je préfère être du bon côté et à l'heure actuelle Nile à tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs et il est du mauvais côté, autant dire que je n'aimerais pour rien au monde être à sa place. Ryuga m'a laissé en sécurité sur le côté et les autres ont engagé le combat sous les ordres de Nile. Héhé ils n'ont pas fait long feu et, oui, Nile tu ferrais mieux de commencer à t'inquiéter, parce que là il ne reste plus que toi. Ryuga l'attrape par les pieds et le fait tomber la nuque la première sur le muret où il était debout. Avec de la chance, enfin pas pour lui, il ne se l'est pas cassé. Peut être au désarrois de certain d'entre vous je vais vous passer les détails, vous avez juste à savoir qu'à la fin on le reconnaissait à peine.

* * *

Le lendemain on nous annonça que Nile ne reviendrait plus en cours, on se demande pourquoi.

* * *

À la fin de l'année, Ryuga et moi emménagions ensemble dans un appart' du centre ville. On continuait nos études, Kakeru passait nous voir de temps en temps et Ryuga avait réussit à reprendre contact avec son petit frère. Et on a plus jamais entendu parler de Nile.

Fin !

* * *

 **Moi : Là ! Nile a eut sa correction.  
Zayel : Maieuh, pourquoi tu as passé sur le plus marrant  
Moi : La flemme...  
Rowen : Arrête de ronfler et retourne à ton Anglais !  
Moi : T^T Review pour soulager mon calvaire ?  
Zayel & Rowen : NAN !  
Moi : Aidez-moi !**


End file.
